Rosario and A Vampire Season 3
by Crush48
Summary: Attending a Monster academy and a small harem of students there is an average day for Tsukune. It's another year of Yokai school shenanigans and some day, more conflicts with a certain organization. Now that the three Dark Lords have vanished and "Outer" Moka effectively gone for good, is Tsukune back at square one with his relationships? Tsukune/Harem
1. School and a Vampire

**A/N: ****Please PM me if you are unable to leave a fresh review for this updated chapter. I'd still like to hear your feedback.** Well, forget about any Dragon OC's for now and thanks for your patience. The manga pretty much sets a general direction for the story to go. **[Spoiler]**, for those who've read the most recent chapter, Kiria Yoshii inherits Leadership of the Fairy Tale Organization. But I'd rather have him show up much farther down the line.

**P.S.: **So, if any of you can give suggestions for possible story arcs in the meantime, it'd be much appreciated. So please, give me your thoughts.

**P.S.S.:** Please continue to review and give your feedback, Flames are welcome, as long as you explain the reason for the flame so I can improve my story. Thanks.

* * *

Back to School + a Vampire

A relieved sigh escaped his lips as his test paper was returned to him. The loud chatter in homeroom was ignored by him as he looked over the sheet, graded in red ink. It was close to the end of the period and the class received the tests they did last time in class.

"A 'B+'. Thank goodness," Tsukune muttered, letting loose a sigh of relief as he realized how well he actually did on his History test. He quickly skimmed through the answers, stopping momentarily to read a footnote left by the instructor. He aimed a sidelong glance behind him to look at his savior, Moka Akashiya. There was only one other time where he'd seen "Inner" Moka attending classes like any other student. But he couldn't think of her as "Inner" anymore. He couldn't help it, but it was kind of depressing to not have the both of them present simultaneously, even if one of them was technically her mother.

He still wasn't sure if he'd ever get over the very idea. Getting a good look at her, Moka was also looking over her own test paper, her head resting on one hand. He could distinctly notice a "100" inked over the first page.

"Thanks for your help, Moka! If you hadn't helped me with that last minute study-course, I'd have failed!" he said after turning to face her completely. The silver-haired vampire's expression didn't betray any thoughts when she raised her head to look him in the eye, but her cheeks colored, nonetheless. Tsukune observed briefly that compliments wouldn't have fazed her much a month ago. After the ordeal with Fairy Tale, she seemed to open up more now that there wasn't any imminent danger around the corner. His thoughts were interrupted by the school's bell, which was then accompanied by shuffling papers and the opening and closing of backpacks.

"It was nothing, really!" Moka smiled, grabbing her bag from the chair as she stood up. Tsukune grinned as well, following her example and grabbing his own bag from the floor.

"After the whole thing with fairy tale, I hadn't gotten any studying in. The teachers really don't cut any breaks, even if our absences were technically excused."

"You know how it is. A lot of the instructors don't really seem to care much about the students' well being anyway," Moka agreed with a shrug.

"That's true. Half the faculty's tried to off people for various reasons," Tsukune conceded. It was actually kind of disturbing from his point of view, but seeing as how it was a Yokai academy, it shouldn't be too much of a shock to him. Once he became Chairman, there would definitely be some administrative changes.

"Besides, if they bother either of us, we'll show them their place," Moka smiled knowingly, making Tsukune's expression break out into another grin. As his thoughts turned specifically toward Moka, it felt like he was getting to know her all over again.

Tsukune watched her intently as they continued to speak. They had passed several classrooms already and were headed to the newspaper club. Moka definitely looked disarming when she smiled more often, mainly because the smile he was used to seeing on her was more of a smirk or a deadpan expression. The past few days, he'd basically been staring at her, though she made no mention of it. Ever since the "False" Moka vanished, he'd resolved to definitely get to know the real Moka. In an odd sort of way, he was back at square one.

Today he was going to ask Moka out on a date. He might as well pop the question now. None of the other girls had shown up yet. Even though they were also affected by the real Moka being here to stay, Kurumu declared that he had confessed to Pink-Haired Moka and not Silver-Haired Moka. In other words, Mizore and Kurumu had an excuse to keep fighting over him, as strange as the reasoning was.

Technically, he couldn't argue with the logic, mainly because he couldn't think of a good retort. But he'd never tell them that. Moka didn't seem annoyed by the renewed rivalry at all. One could say she wasn't worried in the least.

"So, Moka, I was wondering. You know, if you didn't have any plans this weekend..."

"Depends. What kind of plans did _you _have?" Moka replied, snaking her arm around his. It was Tsukune's turn for his face to flush slightly.

"Well, I know how much you like the mall and I figured we could-"

Tsukune's statement was interrupted by rushing footsteps and two very soft pleasant feeling objects squishing against his shoulder, complemented by hugging arms from behind.

"Tsukune~~!"

Both Moka and Tsukune's trek through the hallway was cut short by Kurumu's usual greeting to Aono, namely, rubbing her breasts on him. Tsukune struggled to keep the blood rushing to his face in check before it escaped through his nose while Moka sighed, irritated at the ruined moment. Many of the students that passed by were aware of the obvious Harem that Tsukune had wrapped around his finger whether it was wanted or not, so they paid no mind to this rather common occurrence.

"Hey Kurumu," Tsukune replied amiably, getting his flushed face under control. While Kurumu's affection was awfully touchy and she was rather attractive, Tsukune felt that he liked Moka the most. While he enjoyed all of his friends' presence, it was very difficult to keep a cool head when a Succubus is basically throwing herself at you.

"Oh please, cut that out already!" Moka frowned. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes. Tsukune wasn't the type to invite that type of behavior, but that seemed to only encourage Kurumu and the rest of Moka's rivals, much to the young Vampire's annoyance.

Kurumu sighed, obviously expecting such a request. She removed herself from Tsukune before Moka could pull her off of him or possibly injure her, all the while aiming a disapproving headshake at Moka.

"What?" the vampire asked in veiled exasperation. Kurumu was looking at her disapprovingly like she had dug up dirt on her.

"And why _can't_ I simply hug him, while you always drain him dry without asking?"

Kurumu smiled triumphantly when Moka's face flushed yet again with her brows cast downward. She looked away imperiously so Kurumu wouldn't notice.

"At least I'm modest about it-"

"Girls, it's okay," Tsukune pleaded with hands raised in a gesture of placation. "It's still too early in the morning. Let's just take it easy," he advised with a winning smile. The two girls exhaled simultaneously, letting their minor annoyance with each other blow over.

"Yeah. You two are way too clingy with my future husband."

Tsukune's body reacted before his mind did, and he jumped in surprise at the sudden voice that was suddenly directly to his side. He decided he'd never get used to Mizore's apparent stealth ability.

"Mizore." His voice came out weaker than he'd have liked. Even after learning how to sense Yokai energy from Inner Moka, the snow woman still seemed to somehow be "off the radar". The snow fairy was standing silently in a nook directly next to Tsukune. The space was dim, which only served to make Mizore's sudden appearance all the more creepier.

"Keep dreaming! It's only a matter of time before Tsukune confesses to Moka!" a new and younger voice sounded before Moka or Kurumu could argue with her.

The male vampire looked behind him to see Yukari running up to the group of students, her large witch hat somehow not falling off from her rapid movement. Tsukune silently appreciated the vote of confidence, but he figured she wanted him and Moka to to get together for a less than modest reason.

"And when he does, when they give in to their passion, I'll be right t-there in between the both of them!" the young witch stuttered. She seriously looked seconds away from drooling.

And there it is. Honestly, Tsukune wondered how in the world she had ideas like this at 12. Her parents seemed like good people, but where else could she be getting that behavior from?

_I'm not going to ever get my chance if all of this keeps up,_ Tsukune thought miserably. He scratched his head, glancing at Moka, noticing her hand on her hip and her eyes rolling.

Kurumu sighed as though pitying the young witch.

"I've told you many times before, Yukari. Tsukune is not interested in a flat chest," she said sadly, as though scolding her. The witch grumbled and raised her wand. But the succubus was prepared this time. A pan dropped from the ceiling, only to miss and crash to the floor.

Kurumu blew a raspberry while making the peace sign.

Tsukune felt he should intervene, but that would most likely end up in him getting accidentally knocked on the head by a magic pan which he's experienced enough in one lifetime. None of the others were trying to help either. Kurumu would get hit by the second pan and the rest of the day would continue.

But Kurumu avoided the second, to Tsukune's mild surprise.

"You can't keep using the same old move," the succubus chided with her eyes closed.

Big mistake.

The third pan came not from the ceiling, but flew in from the window directly across the hall from them, crashing into Kurumu's side. Tsukune's eyes widened then instantly cringed. He wasn't even expecting that.

It was Yukari's turn to blow a raspberry before turning to retreat towards the newspaper club room.

"Get back here!" the blue haired student roared, recovering rather quickly to sprint after her.

"Well, now that that distraction is out of the way, what were you going to ask?" Moka hugged Tsukune's arm again.

Moka already knew what Tsukune's question was, but wanted to hear him spell it out for her. They continued to walk and Tsukune resumed his dialogue.

"When we went on that "not really a date, but training" outing, I figured we could go there just for the heck of it, since you liked the mall so much? I could take you shopping."

"Hmm," she wondered, tapping a finger on her lower lip as though thinking it over. Tsukune suppressed his smile. She could be extremely cute when she felt like it.

"Why not? Especially if your buying, how could I pass that up?"

"So it's a date, then?"

Moka flicked his nose as they neared the clubroom door. "Yes."

As they entered the clubroom, Mizore was somehow already in the room, specifically next to the door as the duo entered.

"You should take me out on a date as well, Tsukune."

Tsukune inwardly facepalmed. When did she hear him? Tsukune closed the door after Moka entered, glancing behnd him inconspicuously to see if Kurumu had overheard.

"I don't know, wouldn't it be kind of..." Tsukune paused, trying to find the right word. He was going to say innapropriate, but that would probably come out wrong.

"Go for it, Tsukune."

"Huh?" the male Vampire's brows shot up. Why was Moka agreeing? "Uh..."

"It'd only be fair if you really got to understand each of us one on one," Moka shrugged. "Then you wouldn't have any regrets."

"Exactly," Mizore cosigned, even though that wasn't what she had in mind, but that explanation worked too.

Tsukune thought it over. That was very insightful. It was true he didn't want to rush into things and make a decision he'd regret.

"Well, I guess there's no harm in it, then," he finally relented. He and Moka took a seat at the large round table, noticing that Gin wasn't present, while Mizore retreated to the back of the room to leer at the back of Tsukune's head.

"Anyone seen Gin?" Tsukune picked up a pencil and a checklist as he asked this.

"Probably perving around like he usually does," Kurumu exhaled tiredly. "What else could possibly be so important for him this early in the morning?"

Aono simply smiled as he looked over the checklist. Gin was absent very often in the morning. The reasoning behind that was self-explanatory.

"Alright then. Since we don't have much time to really write anything today, anyone have any ideas for the next publication?"

"Maybe we could write an article on the late Chairman! I bet no one in the school knew he was a Dark Lord," Yukari suggested after a momentary silence. Everyone else present made general sounds of approval.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought of this opening chapter. Flame me if you must, I kinda like those comments. Just remember to tell me why you are flaming so I can get help out of the review.

**Also, let me know if it sounds better to use: "Rosario + a [Subject]" or "[Subject] + a Vampire" in the Chapter Titles.**


	2. Succession and a Vampire

**A/N: ****Please PM me if you are unable to leave a fresh review for this updated chapter. I'd still like to hear your feedback.** Well, forget about any Dragon OC's for now and thanks for your patience. The manga pretty much sets a general direction for the story to go. **[Spoiler]**, for those who've read the most recent chapter, Kiria Yoshii inherits Leadership of the Fairy Tale Organization. But I'd rather have him show up much farther down the line.

**P.S.: **So, if any of you can give suggestions for possible story arcs in the meantime, it'd be much appreciated. So please, give me your thoughts.

**P.S.S.:** Please continue to review and give your feedback, Flames are welcome, as long as you explain the reason for the flame so I can improve my story. Thanks.

* * *

Succession + a Vampire

"Yeah. The Human world is taking the presence of Yokai pretty well. Especially since they helped to destroy those clones," Tsukune added. When Fairy Tale was destroyed, Alucard's clones were also destroyed by Yokai that were in the Human World at the time. Of course, there were still some hurdles to jump in that regard, but progress was being made.

"Tsukune Aono, please come to the Headmaster's office, Tsukune Aono," a voice sounded over the school's intercom.

"Why are you being called to the office?" Yukari asked aloud.

Tsukune shrugged. "I'm not really sure myself. However, he figured it might have something to do with the late Headmaster, Mikogami. The bus driver told him about Mikogami's last words, that Tsukune was chosen as his successor, but he wasn't really sure what that meant exactly. "I'll be right back," he assured the girls, rising from his seat, and grabbing his pack more out of habit than necessity.

"We should come with," all of the girls said in unison, shortly before glaring at each other. The male Shinso shook his head in amusement.

"Really, I'll be fine!" Tsukune left the clubroom, passing the other classrooms to find the nearest staircase. He finally found one, skipping over steps two at a time. Though Tsukune had ideas of what the faculty wanted to talk about, he didn't have any definite clues. He reached the top of the steps and spotted the Headmaster's office directly ahead. Jogging across the tiled floor, he knocked twice on the door before pushing it open.

The large room was as dim and ominous as he remembered, the atmosphere remaining mysterious. Valuable items, such as the whip he used in training was still propped on a pedestal along the wall with other rare valuables. Directly ahead of him was the headmaster's chair, the back of it facing him. He could almost expect the chair to turn around to reveal Mikogami in his exorcist robes, his burning glare piercing through anything he would look at.

Instead, when the chair turned around, it was Ruby.

Tsukune rubbed his neck mometarily, looking around the room and idly observing the relics lining the wall before returning his gaze to the witch.

"Uh, you called me?"

"Yes, Tsukune," Ruby Tojo replied with a smile. She had her legs crossed and a chin resting one her hand, while both arms lay on the armrests of the chair.

"Ah, okay," Tsukune said, not sure what he was supposed to say, if anything. Seeing only Ruby here and sitting in the Headmaster's seat was unexpected, to say the least.

"You're probably wondering why we're the only ones here," Ruby declared knowingly.

And here it goes, Tsukune thought with an inward laugh.

"It's such a long story..." she began as she looked away with watery eyes and a charming smile.

Tsukune laughed politely to get her attention before she went on a tangent. "You really don't have too," Tsukune interrupted. She really didn't. Half of her story would probably have nothing to do with why he was called here.

"Right, right, that's for another time. Anyway, Mikogami assigned me to be De-facto Headmaster." Ruby leaned forward in the chair, resting her elbows on the desk and her chin on her hands.

"You're the new Headmaster?" Tsukune blinked. Now that he thought about it, it was fitting. Ruby had been Mikogami's assistant for a better part of a year, almost two whole years. Of course she'd know how to run the office. But that left a question unanswered.

"I don't want to sound rude, but when exactly did he assign you to be Headmaster?" Tsukune wondered. Of course, maybe Mikogami had told her before he died, but he was still curious.

"It came in the mail two days ago."

He blinked again. "What?" How did she get a letter from the late Headmaster only two days ago? Tsukune shook his head. It was better not to overanalyze it. That guy wasn't a Dark God for nothing. Who's to say he couldn't have planned this somehow before he vanished?

Ruby laughed, realizing her slip up. "Sorry, I'm not supposed to tell you about _that_ until a certain time. Now wouldn't be a good time, but you'll probably figure it out soon." Having said this, she pulled out an unassuming envelope from under the desk and opened it, revealing a sheet of paper. Tsukune couldn't see what was written but apparently it must have been Mikogami's letter.

If Ruby learned anything from the former Headmaster, from her words, it was how to be cryptic. Tsukune shrugged in acquiescence.

"Alright, then."

"Anyway, back to why you were called here. I'm only De-Facto Headmaster," Ruby continued. "That means I'm only in this position temporarily until after you graduate, where you won't be distracted from studies. Of course, you don't have to immediately become Headmaster once you finish school," she explained.

Now Tsukune understood. "I see. So Mikogami wants me to succeed him as Headmaster of the school." Tsukune figured it might have had something to do with the school. He'd be happy to accept that responsibility, just like when he answered the bus driver when he returned to school with all of his friends.

"Of course, I'll be willing to step down whenever you want to take the initiative," she said with a blush. That probably had a different meaning than what it sounded in context. Tsukune decided not to respond to that and instead laugh nervously. That was probably her masochist tendencies slipping through. From there, she began to focus on what was written on the paper in her hand.

"But also," Ruby said, suddenly serious again. "He wanted you to succeed him on something else as well."

Tsukune was confused again. Succeed him on something else?

"What would that be?"

Ruby smiled knowingly. "He instructed me not to tell you that part yet, not until you've gone on more adventures."

Tsukune couldn't help but smile as well. Even when gone, that guy had plans for everything.

"Well, Tsukune, that's all!"

"Really?

"Mhmm," Ruby nodded. Tsukune nodded respectfully.

"Thanks for the info," he turned to leave when Ruby called out to him.

"Tsukune, I almost forgot. In Mikogami's letter, it advised that you should make your way to the Shuzen estate very soon. You might want to clear some things up over there."

Tsukune was more confused than ever now. Wasn't that Moka's family? Why would he go there? He didn't really understand, but if it was an instruction from Mikogami...

"You haven't met Moka's father yet, have you?"

Tsukune's eyes widened. Wait a minute, when Ruby said 'Clear things up' did that mean...

"I h-haven't." he stuttered, despite himself. Even though he never met Moka's father, he couldn't help but feel nervous. He'd seen what he looked like in Moka's memory when he was pulled into the Rosario, and had seen his display of power. He also knew that Moka almost never talks about him. He wasn't even sure if Moka and her father were on good terms. He hadn't been there during the battle with Fairy Tale, which was only more mysterious to Tsukune. He'd never once spoken to or met him, but yet he was advised to talk to him to 'clear things up'.

"Almost no one has, me included, but it's one of his requests laid out in the letter. He also said 'You'd understand when you get there'."

Tsukune swallowed nervously. If, no when he finally met him, what was he even supposed to say? If anything, Mikogami's cryptic message only served to baffle him more.

"I see. I'll make sure to do that," Tsukune said slowly, still unsure what he was even going to say when he came to that bridge. Ruby nodded apologetically, saying she was finished for now. Tsukune exited the office and closed the large door behind him. He let loose a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Moka's father..." The thought of having to meet him and initiate a conversation was a scary thought, but that wasn't going to stop him. First, he was going to have to discuss this with Moka. Taking a calming breath, he made his way back to the clubroom.

The rest of the school day went by without too much of a problem, but Tsukune kept hesitating to ask Moka about her father. In retrospect, it was probably for the better that he hadn't said anything about it until classes were over. It was probably a sensitive topic. The friends said their goodbyes and made their way to their own dorms. Before Moka left however, he pulled her to the side.

"Moka, before you leave, could we talk for a minute?"

Moka noticed the distracted look in his eyes and she looked him over for a moment. "Okay, what's up?"

Tsukune looked around discreetly to make sure no one was eavesdropping. There was no indication of such a thing, only the trees that lined the road they stood in the middle of, which branched off into the boys' and girls' dormitories.

"Can you tell me about your father?"

Moka's eyes flashed. Whether it was of anger or annoyance, Tsukune couldn't tell. He figured it was a sensitive topic. She crossed her arms as she regarded Tsukune warily.

"Why are you asking of my father so suddenly?"

Tsukune sighed, momentarily looking away from her. No point in being dishonest. "Earlier, when I went to the headmaster's office?"

Moka continued to observe him without saying anything. His cue to continue.

"I was given some instructions by Mikogami, most likely written out before he died. He wants me to visit the Shuzen Estate and to 'clear things up' with your father.

When Tsukune returned his gaze to Moka, she had her eyes closed and exhaled irritably.

"Why are you telling me this?" Moka inquired, opening her eyes, but still not looking at him. Tsukune was silent for a moment, briefly unsure how to respond. She seemed upset by something, but he couldn't exactly specify what that was.

"This _is _your family. I thought it'd only be fair to let you know. Wouldn't you be more angry at me if I didn't tell you?"

Moka gave him a tired look, implying that he said something wrong.

"It's not _you _I'm mad at," She admitted, finally looking him in the eye again. "It's just. I haven't been in contact with my father since...a very long time." Moka's eyes were downcast.

Tsukune wasn't used to seeing Moka depressed, as the only time she'd cried was the day her mother disappeared. She was comforting him that time, so he returned the favor and just wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up," Tsukune said truthfully, resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," she replied confidently, giving one of his hands a reassuring squeeze before she pushed him off of her. "Besides, what are you getting all mushy for. Who do you think I am?"

Tsukune looked down and smiled. "I know, proud and noble vampire right?"

Moka cocked her head to the side and smiled.

"Alright, so you want to meet my father. The thing is though, ever since Mother had first disappeared all those years ago, my father never returned home. It's not even certain that he's even home. But in the meantime I can tell you about him."

Tsukune nodded. She led him to a nearby bench that sat along the side of the road, next to a street lamp.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter. Flame me if you must, I kinda like those comments. Just remember to tell me why you are flaming so I can get help out of the review.

**P.S. : This chapter was a bit slow, but we'll definitely see some more exciting things when Tsukune meets Daddy Shuzen. Please Review, Critique, and Flame. If you flame, tell me why so I can improve the story. **

**Thanks.**

**Up Next: **Daddy + a Vampire (lol)


	3. Daddy and a Vampire

**A/N:**Thanks for the suggestions I've received in my Inbox. If you guys still have more, I'd be happy to read them. Throw them in your reviews if you can.

**P.S.:** Please continue to review and give your feedback, Flames are welcome, as long as you explain the reason for the flame so I can improve my story. Thanks.

**P.S.S.: **What do you guys think of Akua Shuzen in the manga? Personally, I think she's got the hots for Tsukune. I think she said she was joking so Kurumu wouldn't get uber pissed when she said she fell for him.

**P.S.S.S.: **Apologies for the slow update. I wanted to make this chapter a little longer. I stopped where I did because I didn't want this chapter to drag on by _too _much.

**P.S.S.S.S.: **I'm sorry, I lied. Tsukune doesn't meet Issa Shuzen this chapter. Definitely next chapter, maybe. The next chapter should have a fight scene.

* * *

Daddy + a Vampire

"My father, Issa Shuzen, wasn't cruel, but he wasn't the type to spoil you in any way either. Most of the affection in my childhood was given from my mother," Moka said. She seemed to be looking through the trees across from where she and Tsukune sat together on the bench, as though she could pull the details from the nearby woods. Tsukune listened intently while resting his arms on his knees.

"You had an austere upbringing?" he asked, wondering if Moka's personality was largely inherited from Issa.

"Somewhat. We've always had shelter at the Estate, of course, and food. But me and my sisters were trained to essentially be Assassins. Father wouldn't have anything less."

Moka didn't find that cruel at all? "That sounds harsh," Tsukune decided to voice his thought. The silver-haired teen rolled her eyes then rested one of her arms on the back part of the bench.

"In the past, there were always fools trying to assassinate my father or any other family members of high standing. The training was in our best interest."

"Oh, sorry" Tsukune replied weakly. He wasn't thinking when he interjected earlier. Right now, he didn't understand Moka's father or his motives. In his opinion, it seemed like her and her sisters' upbringing broke the family apart in the long run.

"How come he wasn't there when we fought Fairy Tale?" Tsukune inquired.

"What are you saying?" Moka shot back defensively.

"Nothing. I'm just curious," Tsukune assured her.

She sighed, annoyed with herself for assuming the worst. "Sorry," she mumbled. "But to answer your question, I don't know. I hadn't seen him for a very long time, remember?" Moka slumped in her seat, looking suddenly exhausted.

Tsukune remained silent, his hand now resting on his mouth in thought.

"Do you think maybe Akua knows where to find him?" Tsukune came up with the idea off the top of his head, but if his experience in Moka's rosary before it was rendered useless was anything to go by, she seemed like she'd have an idea of his whereabouts.

"What makes you think _she _has any idea where he is?" Moka looked at him questioningly. Her and Akua's relationship was more or less iffy after Moka found out about the promise to her mother that she kept and she was grateful that she risked her own life to save her. But she hadn't taken any initiatives to keep in contact with her. She wasn't ready to be social with her again. Not yet.

"You already know how I've seen the images in the Rosario," Tsukune explained. The mention of the object brought to mind images of "Outer" Moka, but he encouraged himself to stay focused and not lose his train of thought. "But honestly, it's just a hunch," he leaned back on the bench, studying Moka's face for no real reason. "We don't have any other clues to go on, and the sooner we meet him, the sooner we can get it over with, right?"

Moka looked away imperiously.

"To be honest, I'm terrified of meeting your father and I don't even know why I need to talk to him," he added with a nervous laugh.

Moka snorted in amusement, turning her head only slightly to get a good look at him.

"You really think Akua knows where he is?" Moka was looking at the trees again and Tsukune looked at the trees himself and nodded with a "Yeah."

Moka and Tsukune got a good look at each other before she finally spoke.

"She told me she'd often be at the Shuzen estate in case I ever wanted to talk," she sighed, finally giving up the information.

Too bad cell phones didn't work under the monster barrier. It would really benefit her family, Tsukune thought idly.

"Don't you think she gets lonely being there by herself?"

Moka cursed under her breath. Tsukune just had to point that out. "I dunno," Moka evaded the question, avoiding eye contact. Tsukune decided not to push the subject.

"Anyway, thanks for your help, Moka. Since tomorrow's Friday, I can stop by the estate then and we'll still have time to go to the mall."

Her not being there when he met with her father didn't sound like a good idea. That, and she didn't want him around Akua without her nearby. She heard of her "confession" back in the city from Kurumu. Whether her sister was joking or not, Moka was keeping an eye on him.

"I'm coming with you," she decided aloud, leaving no room for argument. Tsukune smiled lopsidedly.

"I appreciate that," he resplied, rising from the bench. He offered Moka a hand, and she took it. Tsukune decided to escort her to the front entrance of her dorm before making his way back to his own.

As they walked, Tsukune turned the idea of Mikogami's instruction over in his head. What connection could the head of the Shuzen family have with him? Why did he need to meet him? The only reason he was doing it was because Mikogami always instructed him on something that, while utterly confusing, turned out to be beneficial in the long run. So he'd have to trust the late headmaster's judgement.

"Moka, why do you think Mikogami instructed me to meet with your father?"

"Don't know. All I remember is that Father did care for Mother, but he disappeared before I turned ten."

Tsukune figured that he needed to tell Issa Shuzen what happened on the day he fought Fairy Tale, but why? Why was it so urgent that he tell him? He didn't see the reasoning behind it. He blanked out his thoughts after reaching the girls' dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then," he waved and Moka returned it.

"Tomorrow," she parroted. As he retreated back to his own dormitory, two girls watched as he retreated from view from a second floor window.

The two girls watching him were none other than Kurumu and Mizore.

"So you can see why I called you here, right?" Mizore asked the other. Her signature lollipop rested in her mouth, occasionally moving the stick idly if it sat still too long. Both of them were sitting on Mizore's bed, Kurumu sitting at the foot of the bed with her back resting on the wall while Mizore sat near the headboard with her legs crossed Indian style.

Kurumu sighed, having seen both Moka and Tsukune reach the front entrance of the dorm moments earlier.

"Yeah, I see it. We're losing to this Moka too," she said miserably, resting her head on her hand. When Outer Moka vanished, Kurumu was saddened by her departure as much as the rest of the girls. However, it was also a second chance to win Tsukune's heart. But it seemed like he only had eyes for _this _Moka as well. It didn't seem to take very long for Tsukune to warm up to her.

"They were by that streetlamp talking for almost twenty minutes. What could they have been talking about for it to last _twenty minutes_?" She was feeling disheartened already from Mizore telling her that Tsukune asked Moka out for a date over the weekend. With a sigh, she allowed herself to fall completely onto the bed and looked at the ceiling.

"We'll have to take the initiative. Instead of waiting for him to ask us, we need to ask him out on a date."

"I guess that's true," Kurumu agreed, feeling a bit more confident. She sat back up to look at the Snow girl. "But I'm only listening to what you have to say because _neither_ of us are getting much quality time with him." Mizore and Kurumu didn't consider inviting Yukari to their meeting for obvious reasons.

Mizore rolled her eyes while switching the candy from one side of her mouth to the other. "I know. You've stressed temporary alliance several times," she drawled.

"I just want to make sure that's clear," Kurumu shrugged before getting back to the topic. "I think we should keep an eye out tomorrow. It's a half-day at school. It's the perfect opportunity for Moka to try something." She turned her head towards the snow girl, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Was there date tomorrow or...?"

"In two days," Mizore finished. She leaned to her side to reach for the dresser, pulling out a freshly wrapped lollipop amongst a pile of them. "I don't know what they were talking about today, but it looks like it might be important."

"I guess that's the only way then. We need to convince him to go on a date with us too," Kurumu nodded, pleased with her solution. If she didn't act now, Moka would end up capitalizing on the head start she obviously had. "But first, we need to find out what they're doing tomorrow. It could be something serious."

Mizore hummed in agreement.

While Mizore and Kurumu had their operation Get Tsukune meeting, Tsukune opened the door to his own room, closing it behind him, and plopped down onto the bed, laying his back on the mattress. After several moments of staring at the ceiling, he reached his hand into his pocket, fumbling for something. Finally getting a good grip on it, he pulled out the cracked and heavily damaged Rosario. The gem that would lay in the center was missing, possibly destroyed, replaced instead by a hole that he could easily see through. The crack traveled from the corner of the talisman to the opposite side of the bottom. After Alucard and the three Dark Lords, the other Moka included, self destructed, Tsukune and the gang helped out the general area of the city temporarily with basic repairs. In conclusion of the final battle, the damaged and powerless Rosario had fell into his hands, almost as though it was a parting gift from Outer Moka. Understandably, he had mixed emotions every time he looked at it.

For several moments, he just lie there, holding the Rosario above him, eclipsing the ceiling light in his room. It became sort of a ritual for him to just stare at it and memorize the contours of the Rosario, committing it's image to memory every day after school. Sometimes, he felt like he was being selfish, having it in his possession and not having really opened up to Moka about it. And he felt guilty for it. But it was the only physical object he had to remember the Moka he had first gotten to know, besides any photographs he could salvage. In a mysterious sort of way, he felt more of a connection with her through the cross shaped object as opposed to the pictures. Taking a deep breath before sighing, he opened his drawer, gently placing it in the top shelf. Getting up from the bed, he cut the lights, jumped back onto the mattress and decided to go to sleep early. It was only about 6:40 PM, but he felt exhausted. He'd need plenty of rest for tomorrow. The last thought before he lost consciousness was hoping he wasn't being unfair to Moka and their as of yet undefined relationship by having that Rosario in his posession.

* * *

The next day, school was cut short by several hours. It was a half day, so only the first two classes were open before the early closing. Tsukune had already grabbed his bookbag from his Dorm and waited patiently at the female dorm's front entrance for Moka. Yesterday, he'd asked Rubi if she could contact the bus driver. With transportation, it'd be a lot easier to get to the estate and back to campus in record time. It was only a question of how long they'd be at the Shuzen Mansion. Since it was essentially the weekend, he was clothed in a plain T-shirt with semi-baggy cargo pants. He spotted Moka walking out of the Dorm's entrance, dressed in a sleeveless plaid shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

Tsukune was caught staring, making Moka look flustered and a bit annoyed.

"What?"

"You look nice," he replied unthinkingly. She really did, in his opinion. But it caught him off guard to see her look so down to earth.

"Were you expecting me to wear formal wear or something?"

_Yes. _"Aha. Not really," he lied, laughing it off. He really was half expecting her to show up in designer formal clothing of some sort. But this was good too. She looked good in any clothing. Tsukune cleared his throat to distract himself from his thoughts getting too creative. Tsukune led the way, taking them towards the bus stop.

"I called Rubi yesterday, we can get a ride from the bus driver. With his help, we can be there in about thirty minutes."

Moka nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"I really appreciate you coming with me. I don't feel so nervous now."

Moka smiled, lightly punching Tsukune's shoulder. "C'mon, let's hurry up. You know how the bus driver is about late arrivals."

The duo made it to the first fork in the road before their path was blocked by Kurumu and Mizore.

"Where are the two of you going?" the succubus demanded.

"You've been pretty secretive lately," Mizore whispered.

"Oh, girls, Good Morning," Tsukune greeted. Why were they here so suddenly? "We're just going to meet someone," he explained.

"And what does it matter to you two?" Moka added irritably. Any other time, she wouldn't have gotten as annoyed, but they really didn't need to be tagging along when Tsukune met with her father. "We're on an important trip. We'll tell you about it later," she scowled, grabbing Tsukune's hand and resolving to walk right past the two girls.

"So it _is _a date?"

Tsukune sighed hearing Kurumu's question. It wasn't what she said that was the problem but how she said it. It wouldn't be a big deal if she sounded more or less irritated, but she sounded melancholy. Tsukune stopped in his tracks and Moka looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, Kurumu. We're aren't going on a date today. It's something related to the Headmaster's office. That's the truth."

"But you are going on a date tomorrow?"

Tsukune looked away shamefully. "Ah...Yeah," he answered lamely. He was hoping to avoid this. He didn't want to hurt either of the girls' feelings in this manner. Now he was feeling guilty.

"That settles it then. You have to take us on dates, too."

Tsukune was relieved at Kurumu's declaration. He and Moka already agreed that he'd ask them at some point anyway. He could work with that.

"Alright."

"Really?" Kurumu blinked. She didn't expect him to just agree so quickly.

"Yeah. It'll be a chance to understand all of you better, right?" Tsukune said. He glanced at Moka, who was getting impatient. That's right, they needed to get to the bus.

"**MOKA!**"

Before Tsukune and Moka could even continue on their way, a flash of dark orange hair could be seen thundering towards all of them, with a small bat flying close behind.

"Oh god..." the silver haird teen whined, facepalming.

It was Kokoa, and she was looking mildly irritated at that.

She came to a stop right in front of Moka, ignoring the rest of them, an incensed expression on her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were meeting daddy!? I wanna see him too!"

"What?" Kurumu and Mizore asked in unison.

"Tsukune, you're _already _meeting Moka's dad?" Kurumu inquired helplessly, grabbing Tsukune's shoulders and shaking him.

"Wait, wait, wait, it's not like that at all!"

"We don't have time for this!" Moka said aloud, once again grabbing Tsukune's hand. "Kokoa, don't follow. I'm not visiting him as a social call."

"I don't care," Kokoa scoffed with her arms crossed. "I haven't seen him in forever! And you weren't going to tell me!"

Moka figured she must have been eavesdropping when Tsukune went to the Headmaster's office, but she really didn't care how she came upon the information. However, she was really resisting the urge to kick her.

"If Tsukune's meeting your father, we should come with!"

"I want to see what he's like, too."

"FINE!" Moka nearly exploded. They were going to be running late for the bus and she did not want to miss it just because of an argument with them. Kokoa cheered, grabbing Moka's free arm, to the older sister's annoyance, while Kurumu and Mizore followed behind.

It was several minutes before they reached the bus stop. Fortunately, they were still early enough where the Bus was just pulling up. It's door slid open the moment it parked, allowing the group on board.

The bus driver laughed menacingly after pulling the lever to allow the door to slide shut.

"Tsukune, I heard you're meeting with the head of the Shuzen family, eh?"

The bus driver's smile never left his face as he asked this, and he put the bus into drive, hitting the gas pedal.

"Yes. It was one of Mikogami's requests," Tsukune answered, taking a seat next to Moka near the front of the bus. Kurumu sat directly behind Tsukune while Kokoa sat behind Moka. Mizore was already at the back of the bus to leer at Tsukune.

"Ehehe," the bus driver chuckled. "The Shuzen head is a very powerful man and very aristocratic. Watch what you say when you meet him," he advised. The bus just entered the tunnel which doubled as a portal to select areas in the monster world.

"Thanks. I will."

"I could have told you that," Moka sighed, once Tsukune sat back in the seat. Moka had her arms crossed and was looking determinedly out the window. Apparently, she was more than a little annoyed by the unwelcome addition of her sister and the two girls. Tsukune smiled, despite the situation.

"Don't be so tense," Tsukune dismissed. "I'm sure everything will work out. Your father's an understanding guy, right?"

Moka didn't answer immediately, making Tsukune just a little bit nervous.

"Right?"

"I guess," Moka relented, effectively not answering the question.

"So, why are you meeting my daddy anyway, Tsukune?" Kokoa jumped up from her seat and leaned on the back of Moka and Tsukune's.

"I dunno, honestly. The Former Headmaster wanted me to."

"If he's even home, you better not piss him off. He'll kill you," she stated matter of factly. Moka promptly grabbed at her sister's face and pushed Kokoa backwards.

"Shut up, Kokoa."

"I'm just saying!" the younger vampire justified. "I mean, you're trying to get his blessing to be Moka's girlfriend, right? He probably isn't gonna like you if you're not strong enough."

"Kokoa..." Moka was grumbling under her breath and Tsukune found the exchange pretty amusing.

"Not saying you aren't. You got Moka's shinso blood and all-"

"Kokoa, enough. This is purely a formal thing," Moka asserted, glaring daggers at Kokoa's reflection in the window.

"Come on, sis, lighten up! We haven't seen him in years! I'm sure he'd be happy to see us after so long."

"This is your stop," the bus driver spoke up after the bus finally slowed to a halt. Almost instantly, he had a fresh cigar in his mouth, lighting it with a lighter he had on hand. Tsukune thanked him before stepping off the bus and the girls followed.

They were let off at a road that led right to a bridge which, across from it was an extremely large manor. Spire-like shapes could be seen near the roof from the ground's vantage point, and more windows and building stories than he could count were giving the impression that Tsukune was looking at a castle as opposed to a mansion. Just seeing such a massive building gave him a rush of adrenaline, and he almost stuttered when he spoke.

"Well, let's go." Tsukune trudged forward, not slowing down even when he reached the bridge. Moka and Kokoa were the only two of the group not overly enthralled. Moka had mixed emotions, mainly nostalgia from seeing the estate after so long.

Once Tsukune was close enough to the opposite end of the bridge however, he noticed there was a figure blocking the way. Mizore noticed too and stated as much.

"Oh, it's just you guys. And here I was thinking it was bandits or something."

Tsukune recognized the feminine voice as Akua Shuzen's. He exhaled in relief and waved. Akua waved back, hanging back at the end of the bridge. Once the group crossed over, Kurumu's expression grew annoyed upon seeing the eldest Shuzen sister.

Akua noticed this and simply smiled innocently. She moved towards Moka and pulled her into a tight hug, which the younger sister returned hesitantly. She then pulled Tsukune into a hug, longer than necessary, making Moka and Kurumu give her a dirty look.

"Nice to see you?" Tsukune wondered with a laugh.

"It's so good to see the _both _of you again," she sighed with a smile. "And you too Kokoa! Girls," she greeted Kokoa, Mizore, and Kurumu amiably, inviting them into the castle-sized building. Once Moka and Tsukune weren't looking, Kurumu performed the universal "I'm watching you" gesture with her index and middle finger at Akua, who rolled her eyes playfully.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you thought of this chapter. This was my first time making a chapter this long. I think I dropped the ball towards then end. Flame me if you must, I kinda like those comments. Just remember to tell me why you are flaming so I can get help out of the review.

**P.S. : This chapter was a bit slow, but we'll definitely see some more exciting things when Tsukune meets Daddy Shuzen. Please Review, Critique, and Flame. If you flame, tell me why so I can improve the story. **

**Thanks.**

**Up Next: **Courtship + a Vampire


	4. Courtship and a Vampire

**A/N:**Thanks for the suggestions I've received in my Inbox. If you guys still have more, I'd be happy to read them. Throw them in your reviews if you can. Forgive me if their's a lot of spelling errors this chapter. I honestly felt too lazy to check this time.

**P.S.:** Please continue to review and give your feedback, Flames are welcome, as long as you explain the reason for the flame so I can improve my story. Thanks. I also might revise this chapter in regards to Akua and Moka's conversation. Only a thought right now, though.

**P.S.S.: **In this chapter, Tsukune meets Daddy Shuzen. I know I took forever with this chapter, honestly, I was scared to upload it.

**P.S.S.S.: **I apologize in advance. I find Akua's personality a little challenging to write. Please bear with me.

**P.S.S.S.S.: **I lied again. No fight this chapter. I didn't want to rush into it. Next chapter will most definitely have a fight in it. I understand that since this is Rosario + Vampire and all, there's gotta be a fight eventually. Please bear with me, I will definitely add it next chapter.

* * *

Courtship + a Vampire

"So what brings...all of you...here to this humble abode," Akua yawned upon sitting down on a recliner in the ridiculously large commons room. Her seat was parallel to the front door, but was almost centered in the room, next to the larger sofa. The Sofa was perpendicular to the recliner, while the sofa itself faced a wall upon which a flat screen TV nearly as big as a theater screen rested. Tsukune wasn't expecting to see a TV of all things. He figured the Shuzen family, or any monster family in general, to be a lot more "old-fashioned". But then again, if they had a mansion of this size, why was a TV so farfetched? But where did they get their channels?

"Ahem," Akua cleared her throat, wrenching Tsukune out of his thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Tsukune laughed, taking a seat at the sofa after seeing everyone else was already seated. Moka, Kokoa, Mizore, and Kurumu were seated on the sofa. "It's just this living room is bigger than my house!"

"Glad you like it," Akua replied, rather boredly. She had one leg crossed over the other and was dressed in her usual Chinese cheongsam and knee high combat boots. Her arms rested behind her head as she moved her foot about idly.

"One of Mikogami's requests was for me to meet the Shuzen head," Tsukune began after noticing Akua's expectant expression. "I'm still unsure why it's _me _that needs to explain to him you know, that," he continued, leaning forward as he spoke.

"You _do _know where Father is, right?" Moka added, raising a brow at her older sister.

"Aiya~. Impatient, aren't you?"

Moka crossed her arms, hoping that she was getting the point across that she was quickly losing patience.

"I'm glad you haven't changed at all," Akua appraised, then shifted position so that her elbow was on the armrest and her head rested on her hand. "Anyway..." she started deliberately, smiling at Moka's increasingly impatient expression. "He should be back home in a few hours."

Tsukune ran calculations in his head and came to the conclusion that it'd probably be dark out by the time they were finished here and at the mall. It might not even be open by then. Tsukune looked at Moka to see her reaction to the eldest vampire's observation. She seemed to get the same idea that he had.

"I guess we'll have to save the trip to the mall for tomorrow," Moka told him apologetically. Tsukune shrugged, not bothered too much by the idea. Their date was set for tomorrow anyway. No harm done.

"Ah, it's nothing. We could probably still go out to eat or something," Tsukune suggested.

"Tsukune, you better take me somewhere just as nice during _my _date. I'm right here, you know," Kurumu spoke up with her arms crossed. Mizore, who was seated at the end of the Sofa simply nodded, saying "What she said." The male Shinso could even see Akua discreetly glaring at him for some unknown reason.

"Kokoa, you wouldn't mind showing the girls around the house, would you?" Akua requested. Kokoa knew a dismissal when she saw one, but chose not to call Akua out on it. There wasn't much she could contribute to the current conversation anyway.

"Fine," she grumbled, jumping off of the sofa. Both Mizore and Kurumu looked uncertainly at Tsukue, who nodded at them assuredly. He'd be fine.

"It might have something to do with their father," he suggested. Maybe Akua needed less of an audience for the ensuing conversation.

"Don't take too long," she requested, following after Kokoa, with Mizore lagging behind. Once they disappeared into the halls of the mansion, Akua spoke up.

"So, what's it like?"

Tsukune and Moka regarded her questioningly.

"What's what like?" She sighed.

"You know, having Shinso blood and all? It must be thrilling to have all that power," Akua lamented, closing her eyes momentarily.

"It's...ok," Moka hesitated before answering. "It's not that special."

"You're just saying that. But anyway, how's school been for you two?" Akua smiled, changing the subject almost instantly. Moka watched her warily before answering. "I don't know. It's my first time having been in school for at least a week straight without, you know," she let the sentence hang, the other two already knowing what she meant.

"It's been decent enough. Mikogami wants me to be headmaster of the school," Tsukune added.

"Hm. Maybe I should enroll. It's been awfully boring here," Akua suggested, stretching her arms.

Moka didn't respond. She didn't yet have an opinion on the idea. But as long as she wasn't trying to be around her all the time, which would most likely be the case...

"Why would you want to go to school all of a sudden?" Moka asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not like I have anything better to do?" Akua shrugged. "Father is barely around as it is. Would you really be okay with me wasting away in the mansion all by my lonesome? I've missed you so much, sister. You don't send me any letters at all."

Moka actually looked a bit guilty. Tsukune coughed, muttering a "Told ya so." He received a elbow to his side in response.

"Tch. It's not like I care," the younger sister declared, trying to save face. "Do what you want."

"C'mon, let me go to school with you. I swear, I won't bother you," she begged, moving from the recliner to sit next to Moka's other side. "Too much," she amended, grabbing hold of both of Moka's hands.

"Alright, alright, fine. Was there something important you wanted to talk about?" Moka relented with a sigh. Akua must have sent the rest of the girls off for a reason.

"Just wanted to know if Tsukune knew what he was getting into, trying to talk to Father," she answered, releasing her hold on Moka's hands and looking at the boy in question for his reaction. Tsukune nodded.

"Yes. I might not understand everything right now, but the late Headmaster has never given me bad advice. I think it wouldn't be wise to not follow his instructions," Tsukune admitted.

"Hmm," Akua hummed. Truthfully, Akua wasn't really too concerned with Tsukune's upcoming meeting. Tsukune was already plenty tough, having Shinso Vampire blood in his veins and having been trained to use it. Issa Shuzen could still possibly defeat Tsukune in a fight, but in terms of raw power, it wasn't unrealistic to say that Tsukune's already surpassed him. It's not like Issa was coming all this way to simply fight him, though.

"You should be fine, then. Father isn't unreasonable," she stated, leaning her arm on the back of the couch, which Moka was trying to ignore, seeing as how Akua's arm was right behind her. Tsukune smiled in appreciation at another Shuzen family member giving positive feedback about Issa's personality.

"Tsukune, you don't mind if I speak to Moka alone for a second, do you?" She asked Tsukune.

"No problem. I'll be looking for everyone else if anyone needs me," he said, walking towards the hall he'd seen the other girls walk towards.

"What now, Akua?"

Suddenly, Moka was pulled into another hug, this one nearly crushing her arms. Moka struggled to pull her off of her before Akua finally relented.

"Akua, will you stop doing that?" she complained, trying to discreetly nurse her arm.

"I've just missed you so much! You seriously never write me! I've been wondering all this time what you've been doing," she whined, almost on the verge of tears, but offset by her nostalgic smile.

"You know I love you," Akua said, suddenly serious. "But what are the snow girl and the succubus doing here? How come they get to hang around you all the time?" Akua curled her lip in a frown of annoyance, watching Moka expectantly.

"Why didn't you tell them that?" the younger vampire dismissed, once again crossing her arms. Akua rested her head on Moka's shoulder with an affectionate sigh.

"You wouldn't appreciate that so much," she said knowingly.

Moka resisted exhaling in annoyance. Akua's over affection directed at her was always a bit annoying and unnerving.

"We should go shopping or something. Just the two of us," the elder sister suggested, shrugging her shoulders from her current position.

"What would be the point. I've seen you with that same getup all the time," Moka half-joked, hoping to indirectly discourage the notion.

"Haha," Akua deadpanned, finally rising from the couch. "But I'm serious. You're always around Tsukune. I'm a bit jealous," she replied truthfully. She looked away and frowned, before looking back at Moka. "I'm definitely enrolling. So be prepared to see me a lot more, okay?"

"Whatever."

* * *

"This place is huge! You could fit a family of five hundred in here comfortably," Kurumu observed, casually taking note of possibly the hundredth bedroom door she'd passed.

"How big is the Shuzen family?" Mizore asked, idly observing her surroundings as she followed Kurumu and Kokoa.

"It's not _that _big. Almost all of these are guestrooms. Many of them double as meeting rooms of some sort. I haven't even been in most of them. Me and my sisters' rooms aren't even on this floor."

"My mom would love to live in a place like this," Kurumu stated matter of factly, running her palm past some of the doors and examining the texture of the wood. She'd seen the inside of some of the rooms, but they all pretty much looked the same.

"I'd probably develop agoraphobia living here," the snow girl whispered.

"Are you kidding me. Wouldn't a stalker woman like you love to spy on Tsukune from a million different angles?"

Mizore shook her head at Kurumu's ignorance. "You're stereotyping stalkers. Not all of us like to spy in big places. I just like to be semi-hidden."

Kokoa rolled her eyes at their antics. "A~nyway," she interrupted, before Mizore went into unnecessary detail about her stalking habits. "The both of you haven't seen the gym. It's probably the most...and only interesting room in this place. That, and the kitchen," she explained.

"Lead the way!" Kurumu said, interested. Training would be a lot more fun with one of those, she decided. Without Touhou Fuhai or Mikogami, she and Mizore had no convenient pocket dimension to practice techniques together.

"I think you'll like it," the orange haired vampire decided as they all continued to walk.

* * *

"I thought this place was huge before..." Tsukune mumbled in awe. He'd taken no more than thirty steps before he was walking down a hallway he was pretty sure he traveled before. There was a door every two steps down the hall, and a staircase almost around every corner. Since all the doors looked identical, it was difficult to tell which way was the correct path to take in order to find the girls. He had already passed an intersection, thinking it was safer to keep going a straight path. Unfortunately he was no longer on the first floor, having climbed a flight of stairs on a whim.

"Maybe that wasn't such a good idea," he grumbled under his breath, gazing at the identical doors on either side of the hall. He was about to give up and try to backtrack downstairs when he heard a distinctive shout from one of the doors.

It was one of the non-descript doors to his right. Shrugging, he strode toward it, turning the doorknob.

"Woah," Tsukune sounded, impressed.

Upon opening the door, it led way into a room larger than he expected. There were martial art training posts lining the far wall across from him, training dummies lining the wall to his right, and a large obstacle course that reminded him of military camp brochures that was in the center of the room. The leftmost wall had two bathrooms and a water fountain in between either door.

Tsukune whistled as he stepped in. Calling this room a gym would be an understatement. Looking around the room, he tried to pinpoint where he heard Kurumu's shout. From within the obstacle course, he could see all three of the girls disappearing and vanishing between columns within the obstacle course. The columns seem to make up the majority of the course, made of some type of stone which twisted and formed in various ways like a natural landscape. Periodically, he could see Ice spikes flying out of the course and seeing Mizore and Kurumu working in unison for an attack of some sort. He'd only seen the two working together to perform a technique perhaps once or twice before. It was interesting to see it in practice. Mizore was carried up by Kurumu, who was spiraling in the air while the snow girl launched ice spikes. Kokoa sat on the sidelines, though she must have been involved at some point, as she was using a towel to wipe her face.

"You have an interesting set of friends," a voice said, coming from next to him. Tsukune turned to his left and jumped back slightly, although he recovered quickly enough.

"You're..." Tsukune began. The individual he was facing wore a modest long coat that concealed whatever he might have been wearing underneath. He had hair that about reached the base of his neck and a petit goatee. Tsukune observed that he didn't look a day older than the vision he'd seen of him in the Rosario.

"Mr. Shuzen, it's an honor to meet you," Tsukune said respectfully, bowing slightly at the waist. The Shuzen head simply nodded in acknowledgement, accompanied by a grunt.

"No need for formalities. We can properly speak in the commons room," he replied with a slight smile, before turning his attention back to the obstacle course. The three girls seemed to have noticed the presence of the Shuzen head around the same time Tsukune did and made their way towards the door that the two men were standing near.

Well, two of them were. Kokoa was running full speed and might well have bowled her father over if he wasn't prepared.

"Daddy!" she shouted, reaching him with a leaping hug. Issa patted her head, a muted smile on his face.

"Have you been looking after Moka?" he asked fondly after Kokoa released him from her embrace.

"Definitely!"

"Very good," he nodded once, before turning determinedly towards the door. "The four of you, please follow me."

As Issa led them out of the room and back into the hallway, he began to speak.

"I can see clearly that you possess amazing strength," he said, glancing at Tsukune before looking forward again. "All of you have considerable power. And you have grown much, Kokoa."

All four of them beamed at the praise. Mizore and Kurumu shared a knowing glance. They could definitely protect Tsukune if such a comment was coming from Moka's father of all people.

"Dad, I'm curious though. Where were you all this time?"

Issa breathed deeply, knowing his daughters would want to know eventually. "It's...complicated. I will tell you once we meet up with your sisters." The Shuzen head didn't elaborate and Kokoa didn't push the point any further.

The rest of the walk was silent until they reached their destination. Moka and Akua were still conversing when the five entered. Upon noticing him, they both stood up out of habit.

The three looked at each other for an indeterminate amount of time, before Issa sat down on an unoccupied chair. He had either elbow resting on his knees while his chin rested on his hands. Relunctantly, everyone sat down on the sofa, facing Issa. The Shuzen head, however, seemed to not be looking at any of them, but staring past them. He seemed to be waiting for someone else to speak.

"Where were you all this time?"

Moka was the one to speak up. She wasn't looking at anyone, rather, staring hard at the floor. Issa did not respond, but regarded his middle daughter patiently.

"Where were you when we fought Alucard?" She asked, now looking at her father. "Kalhua's dead."

"I'm aware," Issa replied after a pause. "Her death was my fault. I have no excuse for that," he continued, sparing a glance at Kokoa.

"Why do you say that?" Moka asked quietly, not understanding her father's meaning. Mizore nudged Kurumu's arm, gesturing her head toward the door.

"We'll be outside," Kurumu told Moka, leaving the couch with Mizore. Tsukune was about to join the two, catching onto the idea of Kurumu sensing that the ensuing conversation was private.

"Hold," Issa said. The three teens stopped moving, turning to face him.

"You all were affected by this...situation also. No need to dismiss yourselves."

The three academy students looked at each other before retaking their seats.

Issa closed his eyes and exhaled calmly before reopening them. Tsukune had the impression that even through Issa's calm demeanor, something was weighing heavily on his mind.

"I've left you to your own devices at the time that I did, because Akasha asked me to."

"I don't understand," Moka admitted, struggling to keep her voice from cracking. Akua embraced her, squeezing her shoulder to comfort her.

"It's my fault," Kokoa spoke up. "Kahlua told me, before she died, that Mom hoped my birth would bring her and you back together," she explained, looking at her father.

Issa leaned back in his chair, looking at the ceiling.

"That was out of your control," he retorted. "The fact of the matter is, I did not handle my relationships wisely. We can talk about this more, in private. Moka."

Moka looked up to look her father in the eye questioningly.

"By me not being anywhere near you or your sisters, it increased the probability that you would stay hidden from both Gyokuro and the organization she worked with," he explained. "As for not being there, I was simply too far away. There was no way for me to come to your aid."

Moka remained silent after this, looking at the floor with a hand on her forehead.

"Akua."

"Yes, father?"

"What do you plan to do from here on out?" Issa asked bluntly, regarding his eldest daughter with a critical eye. She did not look fazed in the slightest, looking away in thought.

"Well, I'm done being an assassin. I just want to spend more time with my dearest sisters," she answered with a shrug. Issa simply nodded, contemplating. Finally he stood from his seat, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Moka, If you hate me right now, that is fine. I won't disappear any more and if you ever need to talk..." The man left the suggestion open for his daughter's own interpretation and he gazed at everyone else before it lingered momentarily on the male Shinso.

"Tsukune Aono, please follow me outside."

Tsukune was rather surprised he knew his name, but consented and followed Issa out the front door.

The two of them were in the main courtyard, and Issa had his back towards Tsukune, facing the water fountain. After the exchange inside, he wasn't sure what the head of the Shuzen family wanted to speak with him about. Issa turned around completely to face him and did the last thing thing Tsukune was expecting him to do.

He bowed slightly at the waist towards Tsukune.

"You have my gratitude for taking care of my daughter," Issa explained. Tsukune hesitated only momentarily out of surprise before bowing himself.

"I should be thanking you. It is an honor to know her."

Both men straightened their posture simultaneously and Issa smiled softly. While it was painful for him to know that Kahlua had passed, he was also pleased to know that both Kokoa and Akua seemed to have changed for the better. Kokoa, he could tell, was already past whatever mental blocks she placed on her own strength. And Akua...

"You have been a positive influence for both Moka and Akua, I can tell."

"What do you mean, sir?" Tsukune was a little surprised by Issa Shuzen's attitude thus far. He did seem to be a very reasonable individual.

"Akua loves her sisters, but in general she was a cold individual. She never would have just decided to quit being an assassin. Besides Moka, she has something else to separate her from that lifestyle," he answered.

More cryptic statements, Tsukune thought. He'd get it sooner or later, he decided.

"Which one are you most interested in?" the older man suddenly asked.

"Er, sir?"

"Is it Moka? Kokoa? Or perhaps Akua? Or one of those two young ladies you have with you?"

"I'd have to say, Moka," Tsukune answered almost immediately.

"Why?" Issa inquired.

"I...love all of them as friends, but, I feel like I have a special connection with Moka. She was the first friend I ever made," Tsukune explained. He paused before continuing. "With your permission, I'd really like to pursue a relationship with her."

To Tsukune's surprise, Issa laughed. It wasn't a boisterous laugh however, but a low volume, amused chuckle.

"Hm. After being out of her life for so long, that's not my decision to make," he said calmly. He idly examined the water fountain again before reestablishing eye contact.

"However, I'd like to gauge how powerful you really are."

"You mean...like a sparring match?"

Issa nodded in confirmation. "It's clear that you are in a higher league than me. I'd like to see it for myself."

Tsukune shook his head in agreement. This was the first time he could really fight an opponent besides Moka without having to fight for his life. This time, he agreed without hesitation, entering a fighting stance. Issa removed his longcoat, revealing his European influenced Gambeson jacket underneath, and dropping it on the fountain ledge and entering a combat stance of his own.

"Now show me your Shinso power," Issa demanded.

* * *

**A/N:** Tell me what you thought of this chapter. As you could probably tell, I took some creative liberties as to what the hell is in Issa Shuzen's fortre-I mean castle. Please be frank and tell me how you think I did with the characters' personalities. Honestly, I'm not sure if I did Akua's personality justice. However, I felt that she may have mellowed out, just a wee bit, after the Fairy Tale fiasco. I'm definitely going to have her appear a lot more often since she's enrolling into the school and all.

I feel that Kurumu and Mizore were a little (very) neglected toward the end of the chapter. I still have much to do to improve my writing. Please forgive me for my lack of writing skill.

I'm not experienced at writing emotional pieces, so please give some honest feedback on that as well.

**P.S.: **I'm basing Issa's personality off of the information I could glean off of the manga and the wiki. I'm not really basing it off of his anime counterpart, if at all. The manga version, in my opinion is a lot less wordy than his anime counterpart, but still retains a commanding presence.

**Thanks.**

**Up Next: **[**Don't know the title yet (Suggest one please**)] + a Vampire


End file.
